The Boy Who Leaps Through Time
by KenRik
Summary: ChiakiMakoto. She looks into the crowd, thinking that maybe, she'd find red in the sea of black. A take on Chiaki and Makoto's lives over the next 20 years post-movie.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Girl Who Leapt Through Time.

* * *

The Boy Who Leaps Through Time

* * *

Chiaki couldn't help but grin and tried to hide it behind his hand.

He had searched for everything about her. He listened to all the broadcasts. He read all the articles. If someone mentioned even mentioned her name, described even someone remotely resembling her, he'd pick it right up. During the earlier years in his time travels, it had been difficult. But by the time his era came, it was unusual not to find materials about people from modern Japan- because of her.

He could almost hear her voice saying cheekily, "I did promise, right?"

.

"Gomen, gomen. (Sorry, sorry.)" Chiaki said in greeting. As if in a spaz of adrenaline, he pulled out a seat and grinned widely at her. "I took a while."

It has been five years since he met her. Five years of traveling through time, searching for any and every trace about her he could find. The moment his ban from her era lifted, he paced back and forth his unit, not knowing what to do- if he should go to her that instant or wait. At that time, he checked for wrinkles, for scars, for any sign of aging that she could possibly make fun of. He thought about waiting until his hair grew back out. And he thought of which time was best to return- if he should go back to the moment he left her.

He was still grinning, even though the person in front of him could barely even look at him

"Daijobuka? (Are you alright?)" He asked. His fingers were ecstaticly drumming on the table.

"Baka. (Idiot.)"

"Nande? (What?)" He groaned, taken aback. Makoto looked up at him with a glare, her eyes swelling up with tears.

"Baka!" She cried, rubbing her eyes. Chiaki only laughed at her. "Baka, bakashi!" She continued heatedly, in that annoyed manner she always did. She got his hand and tightly held on, afraid he'd suddenly disappear.

Chiaki got up from his seat and stood in front of her. He opened his arms and gave her another large grin. Makoto couldn't help but break into a laugh before reaching out to him in a tight embrace- as if saying,

"Never leave me."

.

"You know," She started quietly. "You've visited me once before."

"Really?" Chiaki uttered as he pulled away, surprised.

"Un." Makoto said, looking up into his emerald eyes. A tear escaped her eye and trickled down to the sheets enveloping them. "You..." Her voice choked. She looked away. She couldn't get herself to say it. Chiaki could feel her hand tremble against his bare chest.

"Gomen." He whispered gently, finally understanding, and pulled her closer.

"Iie." She smiled. "FYI, even with gray hair, you're still ugly."

At this, Chiaki broke out in laughter before burying his face in the nook of her neck- the sound of her laughter ringing like melodies in his ears.

.

About a year later, when Chiaki turned 23 years old, he faced the panel of their utopia's decision makers.

"Please give me leave to live a life in the past." He said in the utmost sincerity. The large room was silent and the air was still. At that moment, Chiaki was not his own person. He had to be someone else to be able to stand his ground. "I've filed in my intent about a year ago. I've returned my assets, ready to be taken by my district's head. And I've released myself from my current connections. I've-"

"Thank you for your efforts, CYK52. But we cannot grant you this request."

"Is there anything else you want to apply for?" A second voice asked.

"Why?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I stay there?" His voice almost cracked. Makoto came to mind and she was gradually disappearing from his sight. Reading about her, seeing her, listening to her voice, it wasn't enough. His heart, his being yearned for something more. If anything, he wanted to give his life to her.

"Chiaki, Christopher, Koro, Kuan Hui, Conrad, and whatever other name you've gathered, as written in the books, there has been only one person to whom this request was granted. She had chosen an era torn by war and gave her life. Our desicion then was one that couldn't be pursued."

"We do not wish the few of us to leave. As the last of the human race, we must keep a level head."

"You may choose to travel as far and as long as you want, but your loyalty must remain here."

But she isn't here.

"This is the burden we, as the last children, all carry."

.

"When will you be back?" She knew she had to keep her distance for the both of them. This was not his time. He did not belong with her. But like everyone in love, she couldn't help it. Her circumstances were different. And her love, she believed, was stronger and thus more painful. She looked up at Chiaki's emerald eyes, seeking momentary sanctuary from their impending separation.

"Everyday." The young man in front of her replied with his usual grin.

Sometimes, Makoto wondered if there was more to his smile. If behind his smile hid his grief. For Chiaki though, he knew he just couldn't help it. Even if he was suddenly stabbed, as long as she was beside him, he'd probably still laugh out of sheer bliss from being next to her. This whole time he's known her, he never once questioned why he fell in love with her, out of all the people he's met, out of all the events he's encountered. This was an odd thought given that human nature constantly aches to seek for answers to questions need not be asked.

But Chiaki was different.

He had started out to be an indifferent child. It was the nature of their people. His people were jaded and closed off from those around them and the past they continue to travel to- all considering themselves as mere observers, vessels that need to keep the human race alive.

But again, he was fortunate. He was blessed to have the heart to realize another, warmer reason for living.

.

As Makoto aged, she's seen less and less of Chiaki. When she realized he was slowly letting go of her, she almost lost herself. She couldn't fathom what came over him to decide to end what they had without even giving her a head's up. Time came when she finally got to terms with it. She understood. She knew he did the right thing. And she respected his decision. She was sure the decision he came to make was harder on himself.

She had been twenty-six then.

Around the age of thirty-four, exactly seven years since she Chiaki last visited her, she accepted the proposal of an old friend.

Finally, she continued living with only his memory.

.

Back 17 years ago, around a month since Chiaki left, the season for college entrance exams was fast approaching. Makoto had been busy burning the midnight oil preparing for them.

She was on her way home, exhausted from the travel for her entrance exam to K University; waiting for the bus, when an old man wearing a weird trench coat suddenly bumped into her- hard.

"Nani?!" Makoto couldn't help but blurt out. Her head shot to the offending passerby but he disappeared before her. She stared into the thin air in place of the old geezer with a questioning knot on her face. It was only at the moment her nerves calmed down, the moment the creases on her forehead eased, that her eyes widened suddenly in realization.

Later that night, she found a nut inside her bag and wasn't able to catch a blink of sleep for several weeks after.

* * *

Owari. (End.)

.

.

.

.

P.S. In case you didn't get it, the nut meant she could visit Chiaki anytime she wanted. So, even though they didn't end up together, there still was constant communication. Also, because of the nut, the both of them are open to changing what has been. (Time travel.) Ergo, what happened is not the same as what is.

P.P.S. Writing about time travel is hard.

P.P.P.S. Hope you liked it and understood it, even if just somewhat. I find that those who read fanfiction looks to the author for the meaning behind this and that, thinking that there is only one interpretation. For this story and my other works, please feel free to give your own interpretation.

P.P.P.P.S. I CAN NEVER GROW TIRED OF WATCHING THE GIRL WHO LEAPT THROUGH TIME.


End file.
